


Home is where the heart is

by MistyGoldWrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 7: Homeworld, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lapidot Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyGoldWrites/pseuds/MistyGoldWrites
Summary: Lapis comforts an upset peridot and ponders about homeworld and her new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for lapidot week 3! This is the first fic I post here so bear with me, hopefull there will be more in the future.  
> Be sure to see the illustration I did for the story too: http://mistygoldart.deviantart.com/art/Home-is-where-the-heart-is-662286503

Lapis soared silently on the pink-tinted sky. The warm breeze bought together a nice feeling within it, and she soft splashes of her water wings made it into a steady pace her way back home. She had taken Steven's advice and began exploring the earth and the vicinities of beach city, namely, her trip today was into the woods. She had to admit, earth had much more to see than she'd previously considered. It was something good to do with all the free time she had in her hands and unlike when she was trapped in the mirror, now she could go out and do whatever she wanted.

Her attention turned from her thoughts to the familiar building sillouette as it approached into view. The remanants of sunray shone on the barn and the silo, and now that she looked closely she could see a green spot resting there too.

At last she descended gracefully on top of the wooden roof a few feet away from said gem, who gave nothing but a quick glance before resting her head back on her hand. She took note of Peridot's composture. She sat hugging her legs close to her chest, one hand holding her chin so that she could look upwards at the sky. Something felt different about it, but she couldn't point out just yet.  
Instead of mentioning it, she opted to walk over and sit beside her, the shadow of the water silo presented itself as a preferable space to rest after all. Lapis looked at the sky, but the remaining sunlight was still enough to outshine most of the stars. Her gaze lowered to the horizon, to part of the forest she'd just explored, to the sea and the edge of beach city far away, and when she found nothing interesting enough she let herself lay down, her back against the warm wood feeling nice on her gem.

She faced the sky but didn't really looked at it until the first stars became bright, the sky accquired a particularly pretty purple color and she remembered she was not alone there. She turned her face just enough to see the side of that triangular shaped hair. From this angle she could see the profile of her face, as well as Peridot's expression as she steadily looked at the sky with eyebrows knitted into a tired frown, eyes droppy and, from what she could see, her mouth curved as an 'm' shape. She normally wouldn't worry if that transpassed for a brief moment of frustration, tipically when one of the many contraptions she built everyday went haywire, but apparenty there was no reason for the usually bubbly gem be so...down. She followed her gaze focused on that spot of the sky with homeworld's galaxy-  
Oh, right, now it made sense.

Lapis straightened and sat up, eyeing the so-familiar set of stars and indulging in memories of the first few weeks she spent here at the barn, after she decided to stay on earth. She would fly up to the top of the silo and rest in not such a different position, watch the stars until her eyes grew aching, become moody and sad and angry at the simple reminder that these stars would bring to her. 'Home' is all she can think of them, of this. Homeworld, and surprizingly enough, it's not the 'new homeworld' they remind her of. No this was not her home, the place she missed for all these thousand years imprisoned didn't even exist anymore. 

She was left adrift once Steven set her free, and earth was the place she had left- No, the place she had decided to stay and make her home.

She remembered in the early days, when this gem was the one to care and make sure whe was confortable, she would give her space, ask unnecessary questions, it did really seem like she was the most interested in being 'roommates'. To see that familiar look of homesickness on the green gem's face was something different, wrong in a way as if it didn't belong to her. She started talking without thinking.

"You miss it, right?"

Peridot seemed to jump at that, shooting her a wide-eyed expression before frowning again, tightening her arms around herself. She sighed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Despite being all this time on earth and having all these... Nice experiences... I still miss homeworld. That's where I was made after all." She shrugged and brought her knees closer to her chest such that her chin now rested over them. She grumbled something incomprehensible under her breath and Lapis noticed a small streak of sadness in her voice... Had she been crying?

She hummed in response, Peridot's vent suddenly bringing very old momories, before the mirror, before the war... When she was a free gem and worked under Blue Diamond's court. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips at that, and with it a bittersweet feeling rose at the bottom of her metaphorical gut. She remembered the places she'd been, the colonies she terraformed and the gems she'd met and served with her 'outstanding powers'. She would be a liar to say she didn't have feelings about homeworld too, it somehow hurt to know these moments were gone forever, remaining simply as recordations like moist that evaporated into the air. 

"I miss it too." 

After a brief moment Peridot turned to look at her with a quizzical expression. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it shortly after, her gaze casting down to her legs. Lapis stared intently, about to ask for a share of her thoughts when Peridot fully turned to look at her for the first time since the blue gem arrived there.

"What was it like before the war? I mean on homeworld."

Lapis exhaled in a mix of a laugh and a snort, straightening up. 

"Nothing like what I saw when I arrived there" The speck of a chuckle she had quickly vanished as she recalled her arrival at the 'new homeworld'. How she felt scared and out-of-place, and mainly, utterly frustrated. 

She took notice of Peridot's eyes suddenly widen, and felt warm at how quickly her partner noticed her discomfort. 

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" She reassured. "I have a new home now"

Peridot halted at that, mouth tight into that familiar 'm' shape again and visor-covered eyes fully fixed on her. After a few moments of silent stare, the smaller gem exhaled an unnecessary breath and looked away.

"Nyeh... I guess me too. I mean, I like it here. It's genuinely pleasurable to partake in exploring earth but sometimes I still feel like-"

"Something's missing, yeah"

"Exactly! you know- On homeworld I always had something to do, I had a purpose. I didn't... lay around like this." She gestured around them. "Although there's no way I could possibly go back even if I wanted to."

"And do you want to?"

"No! I mean, I miss it, but returning there is totally out of cogitation. They would just straight up shatter me if I ever dared to return." Peridot went quiet at that. Lapis took the clue to speak up.

"I feel this way too, sometimes. It's... kind of something you have to get over with time. Like in the begining, here." She softened as she remembered the time she decided to stay here with Steven, how funnily enough they ended up having to share space in the barn. She remembered, too, how she grew to enjoy her company as time passed, how that gem made it a little less hard to accept living in this place, even though she never voiced that thought out loud. She was almost surprized to know said gem felt the same way she did back then.

"Peridot, we have something different now. We can be ourselves here. We don't have to be what homeworld wanted us to be and I know it's hard to embrace it but-" She wished she was better with words, Peridot always knew what to say -or rather, she rambled so much that something good came from it, but that was not the point right now.  
She felt the weight of expectant eyes on her and exhaled, looking back at the sky.

"Steven said home is where the heart is, and... I like being with you" There was a static silence after that, which made her shift on her seat and pounder her words. Maybe she'd been too blunt or straightforward or-

"Wow, thanks" She turned to catch the glimpse of a warm smile as this time Peridot looked away from her, even though the gem's expression still showed signs of her early frustration. For a split second Lapis could see herself the moment she caught her reflection on the green visor.

Perhaps her home was really here after all. With her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to convey both Lapis's and Peridot's feelings regarding their homeplanet here, but the narrative is mostly centered on lapis's thoughts.  
> This can be interpreted as either romantic or platonic, because as though I do like to interpret their interactions with a romantic underlying tone, the platonic/friendly basis of their interactions still is my favorite part of their dynamic. :3  
> Critiques, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
